Ron Halder
|birthplace = Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Vancouver |active = 1973-present |status = Active |agent = Lauren Levitt }}Ron Halder (born July 13, 1953) is a Canadian actor and voice actor. Biography He has performed extensively in theatres across Canada from Victoria, BC to St. John's, Newfoundland.http://www.artsnews.ca/Archives/2006Q3/2006Q3Music.html using The Telegram (Newfoundland newspaper) as its source AND http://www.winterharp.com/players3.htm The Winter Harp Performers bios He has played key roles as Malcolm Lowry in the Vancouver Playhouse production of Goodnight Disgrace, James Tyrone Jr. in the Neptune Theatre production of Moon for the Misbegotten and Nick in the National Theatre production of Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?. He also performed for two seasons at Vancouver’s Bard on the Beach playing Edmund in King Lear and Claudius in Hamlet. He also played Scrooge in Carousel Theatre's 1999 A Christmas Carol and has toured Canada, the United States, Europe and Africa with the Great Mozart Hunt. Halder has appeared as a guest star in Highlander: The Series, Millennium, and Hope Island as well as playing roles in the X-Files, The Outer Limits, Dead Man's Gun and Poltergeist. He also has the role of recurring Stargate SG-1 character Cronus. He is currently involved in voice-work for cartoons, like in Eon Kid where he is a voice actor for Gaff. He usually plays the role of an eccentric doctor/professor, a kindly older man/mentor, or a hard and malicious man. He has also taught stage fight combat at the National Theatre School of Canada in Montreal, and has choreographed numerous "safe" fight scenes for both stage and camera. In the Death Note live action movie he is the English dub voice actor of Watari; coincidentally in the Death Note anime, he voices Watari's counterpart, Roger Ruvie. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Cozun Graham (eps. 12, 15-16) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Yotsuya (eps. 37-96), Mr. Kujo, Doctor (ep. 43), Ichinose's Boss (ep. 48), Priest (ep. 52), Teacher (ep. 53), Preschool Principal (ep. 67), Math Teacher (ep. 72), Hotel Staff (ep. 83) *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1992) - Uragishi Sankichi (ep. 103), Mushroom Priest (ep. 145) *''Cardcaptors'' (1998-2000) - Wei Wang *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Seikai (ep. 22) *''Arjuna'' (2001) - Dojima, Power Plant Controller #2 (eps. 1-2), S.E.E.D. Official #2 (ep. 2) *''Galaxy Angel'' (2001) - Newscaster (ep. 10), Undertaker (ep. 16), J2 (ep. 19), Truck Driver (ep. 21), Mr. God (ep. 23) *''Zoids: New Century / Zero'' (2001) - Dr. Steve Toros, Team Fuma Member #2 *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - Yahoot, Gauss Magnus *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - William Sutherland (Ocean Dub) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - Yahoot, Gauss Magnus (ep. 32), MistMan (ep. 40) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - William Sutherland (ep. 29) (Ocean Dub) *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004-2005) - Dr. Jones, Primus, Padlock (ep. 21) *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005-2006) - Metroplex *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - Roger Ruvie (eps. 26-27), Y462 (ep. 28) *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (2006) - Don Wei, Ned (ep. 1), Shaman (ep. 12), Hunter (ep. 18) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) - Piano Forté (ep. 19) *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - Master of Potions (ep. 12) *''Gintama°'' (2015-2016) - Takechi Henpeita (ep. 271), Tomonosuke (ep. 307) Anime Films *''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade'' (1999) - Shiroh Tatsumi, Nanami's Contact References External Links *Ron Halder at the Internet Movie Database *Ron Halder at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia. Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions